Happy holidays
by Fan-of-vampire-diaries
Summary: C'est les vacances pour Elena et Caroline qui voient une occasion parfaite de retourner dans leur ville natale, à nouveau accessible. Mais ces vacances, sensées être des plus banales se verront plutôt mouvementées.
1. Prologue

**Salut ! :) Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle sera moins ambiguë et basée sur les sentiments. **

**Ma précédente fiction « Menace à la Nouvelle-Orléans » était trop compliquée à continuer, et ne me plaisait plus, d'où celle-ci :)**

**Se passe pendant la saison 6 de TVD et la saison 2 de TO.**

**C'est une Klaroline, (en tant qu'éternelle fan de ce couple, je crois bien que je ne peux qu'écrire sur celui-ci XD) mais il y aura également du Bamon et peut-être un peu de Carenzo (selon l'évolution de la fic). **

**Pour celles qui suivent The Originals, (attention spoiler pour celles qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode), il vous faudra oublier ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier épisode, à savoir le changement de corps de Rebekah, et son enfermement dans une maison ensorcelée, et il vous faudra aussi oublier l'enlèvement d'Elena par Kai. **

**S'il y a des changements ou des oublis au niveau de ce que je viens de dire, je vous le ferai savoir. **

**Maintenant, pour ce qui est du jour de post, celles qui m'ont suivie jusque-là savent que je suis **_**très**_** irrégulière. Et je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, donc je vous laisse à présent découvrir le prologue (qui sera donc assez court). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Vers sept heures du matin, alors que Mystic Falls se réveillait tranquillement au petit jour, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à la frontière de la ville. L'une était blonde, l'autre avait des cheveux châtains.

C'est tellement agréable d'être à nouveau ici ! s'exclama Caroline, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de la matinée.

A qui le dis-tu ! répondit Elena, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes filles firent rouler leurs valises sur la route, prêtent à retrouver leurs maisons d'autrefois.

Tu vas aller voir Damon ? questionna la jolie blonde.

Oui mais je vais d'abord passer voir mon frère et Matt, en espérant qu'ils n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts dans la maison de Tyler.

Tient, en parlant de Tyler, tu crois qu'il va venir passer les vacances de printemps ici ?

Aucune idée, il était totalement introuvable quand j'ai voulu le prévenir. Il était certainement occupé avec Liv et le problème Kai.

A l'évocation des deux sorciers, Caroline afficha un air triste et vit qu'Elena avait fait de même. Cette dernière et Damon étaient à deux doigts de ramener Bonnie, à deux doigts. Mais ils avaient échoué, encore. Leur amie était déjà morte plusieurs fois pour eux, et ça, Caroline ne le supportait plus. Elle s'était déjà demandée à plusieurs reprises pourquoi il fallait que ce soit toujours Bonnie qui subisse les conséquences de tous leurs actes, pourquoi elle ? Tout simplement parce que Bonnie était une fille formidable, et une amie parfaite. La revoir avait d'ailleurs été le vœu de Caroline à noël. Elena désirait également revoir son amie, mais heureusement pour elle, son esprit était souvent occupé, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'y penser. Elle essayait de reconstruire sa vie avec Damon et d'aider son petit frère ayant plongé dans l'alcool. Et puis il y avait eu son histoire avec Liam, ainsi que le retour de son tuteur. En bref, Elena avait une vie chargée et peu maussade. Contrairement à elle, Caroline se sentait le plus souvent seule. Stefan était au courant pour les sentiments de la jeune fille envers lui mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle n'avait pas de petit ami, pas de personne dont elle pouvait s'occuper étant fille unique, et pour couronner le tout, elle venait juste d'apprendre que sa mère était atteinte d'un cancer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle et Elena étaient arrivées devant la pension Salvatore.

Ca y est j'y suis, dit Elena toute excitée. Ce manoir m'a tellement manqué.

A peine sa phrase fut terminée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un certain vampire brun. Il sourit à sa belle avant de lancer un regard amical à Caroline.

Tu veux te joindre à nous un petit moment ? proposa Elena.

Non merci ça va aller, je voudrais retrouver ma maison et ranger ma valise, mais on s'appelle.

Ok. A plus tard alors.

La porte se referma. En réalité la jolie blonde aurait aimé rester, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger les deux tourtereaux. Et d'après les regards que les deux vampires s'étaient échangés, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et que leur matinée allait être mouvementée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Caroline se retrouva devant sa maison. Elle l'observa deux minutes, soupira, et inséra la clé dans la serrure.

Elle laissa sa valise dans l'entrée afin de prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir dans son canapé. La maison était froide et vide de toute présence. Liz était à l'hôpital, ce qui rendait l'endroit d'autant plus mort. Caroline avait pensé que revenir à Mystic Falls lui ferait du bien, la changerait d'air, mais c'était tout le contraire. Cela lui rappelait que sa mère allait mourir, et surtout qu'elle était totalement seule. A Whitmore au moins il y avait du monde, et elle se sentait plus humaine. Ici, elle était de nouveau un vampire qui devait faire face aux évènements surnaturels de la ville.

Soudain, elle se surprit à penser à un certain originel, qui avait fait chavirer son cœur quelque temps auparavant. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Il fallait qu'elle se sente seule pour que cet hybride occupe de nouveau ses pensées. Elle se dona une tape sur le front, en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient couché ensembles dans les bois, mais cela ne devait plus se reproduire, jamais. Pourtant, n'ayant rien à faire, elle décida de sortir et de se rendre dans cette même forêt, lieu de total pêché.

Arrivée à l'endroit précis où s'était déroulé l'action fatidique quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'arrêta.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, bon sang ? Je ne devrais même pas y penser.

Caroline resta cependant immobile, observant l'endroit en tournant la tête lentement de droite à gauche afin de visualiser la scène dans les moindres détails.

_Flash-back _

_Après je ne reviendrai jamais, je te le promets._

_Bien._

_La jeune fille fonça sur les lèvres de l'originel. Ils se déshabillèrent avec fougue, déchirant leurs vêtements au passage. Caroline le plaqua contre un arbre, et ils continuèrent ainsi, un Klaus plus qu'heureux d'avoir enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus._

_Fin flash-back _

Caroline arrêta net ses pensées car elle se souvint en revoyant la scène, qu'elle avait déchiré le tee-shirt de l'originel dans la « bataille ». Elle se précipita alors à l'endroit exact où cela s'était produit. Et effectivement, en se baissant et en fouillant un peu dans les feuilles, la jeune fille découvrit le fameux petit bout de tissu blanc en question. Elle ferma les yeux et le renifla à pleins poumons, se rappelant l'odeur de l'originel. Mais elle se retourna brusquement en entendant un crissement de feuilles derrière elle. Personne ne devait la voir dans cet état.

En voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Klaus…

**Et voilà pour le prologue que je trouve plutôt long en fin de compte. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite ) N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions. **

**Trouvez-vous l'arrivée de Klaus un peu précipitée ?**

**J'ai une petite question concernant la suite : souhaitez-vous voir Kol dans cette fic ? J'hésite encore à l'inclure dedans. **

**Dans le chapitre 1, nous serons un peu avec Bonnie, et Klaus et Caroline pourront enfin se reparler depuis la fameuse scène dans les bois. **

**Bisous, et j'espère vous poster le chapitre 1 assez vite :) **


	2. Little surprise

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec le premier véritable chapitre de cette fic :) **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser par rapport aux tirets des dialogues qui n'apparaissent pas. J'ai pourtant fait les modifications mais le site bug un peu. D'ailleurs, j'ai également modifié la couleur du petit bout de tissu : je me suis trompée, il est noir et pas blanc. Ce détail n'a pas l'air important mais ce fameux petit bout de tissu va vivre un bon moment dans la chambre de Caroline ) **

**Ensuite, au sujet de Kol, et bien… vous le reverrez ! Ayant eu quatre réponses positives au sujet de ce personnage, j'ai décidé de l'inclure :) Il y aura donc le triangle Bamon/Kennett. Bonnie finira avec l'un des deux, et j'ai déjà choisi avec qui ce sera [sourire sadique]. Il faudra donc oublier la mort de Kol puisque celui est bien vivant dans cette fic, ainsi que son changement de corps. Ne vous imaginez pas le corps de Kaleb en lisant. Nathaniel est bien plus craquant, lol :) Idem pour Rebekah, ce qui s'est passé en dernier dans the originals n'est pas à prendre en compte. **

**Guest : Kol sera introduit. Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, et je suis contente que ça te plaise :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ;) **

**La-plume-du-temps : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ce que tu m'as dit me faire très plaisir :) Moi aussi j'adorerais revoir Caroline et Klaus dans la série, ça me manque. Et tout comme toi j'adore Kol, c'est pourquoi je me suis décidée à l'introduire. Et je suis contente que tu aimes le début :) **

**Mel023 : A moi aussi le klaroline me manque cruellement. Et tu reverras Kol ;) Merci donc pour ta review, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :) **

**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Désolée pour la longueur du prologue, disons qu'il servait à introduire l'histoire. Pour le flash-back, je sais qu'il était court, mais c'est parce que Caroline s'est arrêtée net dans ses pensées. Sinon merci pour ta review et tes avis. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié :) **

**Yaya : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise:) voilà donc la suite.**

**HibouPostale**** : Je suis très contente que le prologue te donne envie de lire la suite. Et merci de m'avoir laissé une petite review :) **

**Willoh**** : Ça me fait plaisir que le début te plaise :) Merci donc pour ta review, et tu verras Kol ) **

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews : 7 juste pour le prologue, c'est pas mal ! :D Voilà maintenant j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

_**Chapitre 1 : Little surprise**_

_En voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle écarquilla les yeux._

_- Klaus…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lâcha Caroline froidement. Tu avais promis de ne jamais revenir.

- Les promesses ne sont pas toujours tenues Caroline, déclara-t-il avec son habituel petit sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille avait été plus froide qu'elle ne ressentait le besoin de l'être. Elle avait souvent utilisé ce comportement autrefois, afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas céder à ses avances. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était seulement pour ne pas lui montrer l'état dans lequel elle était. Car en réalité, son cœur avait plus d'un bond à la vue de l'originel. Elle décida néanmoins de rester froide.

- Donc, tu comptes me répondre ou pas ?

Klaus fit abstraction du ton de la jeune fille.

- Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tous en rapport avec des sorcières. Ma mère, revenue d'entre les morts essaye de me mettre dans un corps de sorcier, de mortel. Elle essaye de nous endoctriner, moi, Elijah, Rebekah et Kol. Mais j'ai l'aide d'une sorcière du nom de Davina qui m'a dit que le seul moyen d'arrêter notre mère est de faire une sorte de sort.

- Et donc ? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ton retour.

- Le sort doit être fait par une sorcière Bennett.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Seule. Elle était seule. Bonnie Bennett avait pour unique amie et compagnie la solitude. Et elle détestait Kai. Il était arrogant, sans pitié et carrément insupportable. Mais au moins, il lui tenait compagnie, elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un contre qui s'énerver. A présent la jeune fille le détestait encore plus. Ce foutu sorcier meurtrier était parti, laissant Bonnie seule dans un monde parallèle totalement vide. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, revoir tous ses amis. Elle voulait revoir le visage d'ange de Matt, la douceur et l'énergie de Caroline, le sourire d'Elena, la petite bouille de Jeremy, la gentillesse et la compassion de Stefan, mais surtout, elle voulait revoir le sarcasme et l'air craquant de Damon. La jeune Bennett et le vampire ténébreux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés pendant ces quatre mois durant lesquels ils étaient seuls.

Alors qu'elle s'étirait tranquillement sur le canapé des Salvatore, Bonnie repensa aux vamps cake de Damon. Elle se rendit compte en revenant à la réalité qu'un sourire béat s'était installé sur son visage.

- Non mais regarde-toi Bonnie ! commença-t-elle pour elle-même. Ressaisis-toi ! Je te rappelle que Damon a fait des choses vraiment horribles que tu ne dois pas oublier.

Pourtant la jeune fille ne put s'enlever le visage du vampire brun de sa tête et murmura :

- Tu me manques Damon…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- Tu as besoin d'une sorcière Bennett ? redemanda Caroline incrédule.

- Oui. Je dois absolument vaincre ma mère. Davina m'a certifiée que Bonnie est la seule personne capable de régler ce problème. Elle ne m'a pas donné de détails, apparemment je dois voir ça directement avec Bonnie. Elle saura quoi faire.

- Non mais je rêve ?! Tu reviens juste pour demander les services de ma meilleure amie ?

Caroline commença à marcher en direction de la sortie de la forêt, frustrée que Klaus ne vienne que par intérêt. C'était prévisible en même temps. L'originel la suivait.

- Oui c'est vrai, Caroline. Je suis revenu car j'ai un gros souci à régler. Mais si tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, tu te trompes, continua-t-il doucement. Caroline regarde de moi.

Il lui attrapa doucement le bras afin de la mettre face à lui.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé quand je suis revenu de la Nouvelle-Orléans la dernière fois. Crois-moi, je n'avais pas envie de repartir. Tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie, et tu sais donc ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce jour-là quand tu t'es enfin décidée à succomber à mes charmes, termina-t-il avec un peu d'humour pour détendre la jeune fille. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée Caroline. Alors oui je suis revenu par intérêt, mais c'est seulement parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir combattre sa mère à longueur de temps car celle-ci veut tuer toute ta famille y compris toi. Toi tu as une mère qui t'aime.

- Plus pour longtemps, contra Caroline tristement.

Klaus fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre. Voyant sa réaction, la jeune fille l'éclaircit.

- Ma mère est à l'hôpital atteinte d'un cancer. Elle va bientôt mourir.

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de l'originel, et reprit son chemin. L'hybride originel resta un instant immobile, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il rejoignit sa belle à vitesse vampirique, et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il sincèrement. Personnellement, il se fichait bien de Liz Forbes, mais il se sentait mal pour sa Caroline. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

La jeune fille enregistra les mots de l'originel, qui semblaient sincères.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas me changer, Love, poursuivi-t-il. Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai appris de Davina que la solution à mon problème se trouve ici. Et quand j'ai entendu dire que tu allais revenir ici pour les vacances, j'ai décidais d'attendre, afin de pouvoir te revoir.

La jeune fille sembla touchée (mais elle ne le montra pas). Il pensait donc toujours à elle ?

Caroline réalisa en revenant à elle qu'ils étaient devant sa maison. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire de partir et de la laisser seule ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais alors lui dire d'entrer ? Il serait trop content. Ou alors… elle fut coupée dans son hésitation par Klaus.

- Je peux entrer Darling ?

La jeune fille avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle prit cependant un air blasé, d'une fille n'ayant pas d'autres choix.

- Vas-y, soupira-t-elle en le laissant entrer le premier.

En passant le seuil de la porte, l'originel sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère glaciale de la maison. Caroline venant tout juste de rentrer, elle n'avait pas encore imprégné la demeure de sa chaleur habituelle.

- On va monter, lui indiqua-t-elle. Je dois défaire ma valise.

Sur ce, ils prirent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre de la vampire blonde. La valise était ouverte en grand sur le lit. Caroline commença à parler en prenant une petite pile de pulls pour la ranger dans son armoire.

- Au fait, je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça, mais Bonnie ne va pas pouvoir t'aider.

- Pourquoi ça ? l'originel se doutait de la réponse.

- Bonnie est morte.

Son visage s'était assombri. Klaus s'assit sur le lit à côté de la valise pendant que sa belle rangeait toutes ses affaires. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé.

- Du coup j'imagine que tes plans tombent à l'eau, déclara-telle amère.

- Effectivement, ça ne va pas se passer comme je l'avais prévu. Mais raconte-moi un peu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai débarqué ici. Puisque apparemment, j'ai loupé pas mal de trucs, donc il vaudrait mieux que je me mette à la page.

Caroline commença donc un long monologue dans lequel elle expliquait tout depuis le départ de Klaus : La mort de Katherine, la portée finale de toute l'histoire avec les voyageurs, la mort de Bonnie et Damon, les quatre mois passés tous les deux dans la prison de Kai. Ce fut ensuite au tour de parler de Kai. Là elle raconta toute l'histoire du clan Gemini et la galère dans ils s'étaient tous fourrés.

- Klaus il faut vraiment que tu nous aides ! implora soudain la jeune fille en se stoppant net dans son rangement et en fixant l'originel.

- Et après c'est moi qui fais les choses par intérêt…

- C'est pas pareil, se défendit-elle. Moi je profite seulement du fait que tu sois là, je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour que tu viennes.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Le visage de la vampire blonde s'illumina. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop.

- Mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite, j'ai dit que j'allais voir ce que je peux faire, mais pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aider ta petite bande après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Donc je veux bien faire une exception pour toi et te protéger, mais les autres peuvent toujours courir ! Bien, maintenant j'ai des choses à faire, comme retrouver mon manoir et espérer le revoir en bon état, termina-t-il sarcastique. Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver, prononça-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune vampire, la faisant frissonner.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait senti le souffle chaud de l'originel avait été durant leurs petites galipettes dans la forêt.

Klaus quitta donc la maison, laissant une Caroline en pleine réflexion sur ce retour pour le moins inattendu.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Damon et Elena s'étaient retrouvés, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre eux . Elles allaient même très bien : Les deux vampires s'embrassaient langoureusement, installés sur le canapé du manoir. Elena n'était pas encore passée voir son frère, ni Matt d'ailleurs. Damon, quant à lui était très heureux d'avoir enfin récupéré sa belle, mais son esprit restait tourmenté. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper ainsi, quand le visage d'une certaine sorcière métisse à la compagnie agaçante mais agréable apparut dans sa tête. C'était donc Bonnie. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelques temps : il était tracassé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa petite sorcière. Elle était seule là bas pendant que lui était en train d'embrasser sa petite amie. Damon culpabilisait et ressentait une sorte de vide au fond de lui, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour envers cette personne. Sans s'en rendre compte, le vampire brun murmura un mot entre deux baisers :

- Bonnie.

- Pardon ? Demanda Elena confuse.

Damon comprit aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé le nom de la petite sorcière et esseya de se reprendre.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Si je suis sûre d'avoir entendu le nom de Bonnie, insista la jeune fille en se reculant un peu pour mettre fin à leur étreinte. Ce qui est plutôt frustrant d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'on était en train de s'embrasser, reprit-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Elena, c'est avec toi que je suis en ce moment et personne ne pourra troubler cet instant.

Le vampire avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, car le portable de la brune se mit à vibrer, au plus grand soulagement de Damon qui était à court d'idées pour les questions à venir.

- Oui Caroline ? Demanda la jeune fille après avoir vu la photo de son amie s'afficher.

- Je t'appelle pour te dire, euh... comment dire ?

- Vas-y accouche Caroline, dit Elena en souriant, évite juste de m'annoncer l'apocalypse.

- Klaus est de retour à Mystic Falls, lâcha-t-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas possible ! Je croyais qu'on s'en était enfin débarrassé !

Damon qui avait tout entendu, fronça les sourcils et soupira d'agacement, Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir un problème dans cette ville ?

Au moment où Caroline s'apprêtait à rassurer son amie, quelqu'un toqua à la lourde porte du manoir,

- Attend, bouge pas Caroline, ça frappe je vais ouvrir, dit-elle énervée par cette révélation.

Cependant, lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, la jeune fille se pétrifia et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est là souffla Elena à Caroline, les yeux toujours grand ouverts face à la personne postée juste devant elle.

- Je t'ai manqué j'espère ?

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Pour la longueur, qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt bien, J'ai peur d'avoir trop peu de chapitres s'ils sont trop longs.**

**Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Klaroline mais c'est le temps que l'histoire se mette en place,**

**Avez-vous deviné qui est la personne devant la porte ? Je suis sûre que vous trouverez facilement. **

**J'ai posté le prologue mercredi dernier, et je vous poste le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, soit pile une semaine après (auteur fière d'elle xD) J'espère donc réussir à vous poster le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain. **

**Bisous xxx 3 xxx**


	3. The devil is back

**Chapitre 2 : The devil is back**

**Hello tout le monde ! :) **

**Je voudrais commencer par m'excuser du retard (trois semaines je crois). J'ai été surchargée de devoirs : oraux, exposés, contrôles... **

**Ensuite, je vais faire un petit changement, à savoir les réponses aux reviews que je ferai par MP afin de vous répondre tranquillement au fur et à mesure que j'aurai un petit commentaire de votre part. Je répondrai néanmoins normalement aux reviews anonymes. **

**Maintenant pour ce qui est de l'histoire : je pense que je fais pas mal de petits changements par rapport à la série, partant dans ma propre voix. Mais il se peut que je fasse des fautes en ne transposant pas la série correctement, si c'est cas je m'en excuse. Mais vous verrez que je vais très vite mettre de côté l'histoire originale pour mettre en place la suite. **

**Bien je vais arrêter de blablater, place aux réponses aux reviews anonymes :)**

**Odessa : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Effectivement Bonnie et Damon ont un truc particulier, et ce que j'apprécie. Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je trouve que Damon va mieux avec notre petite sorcière qu'avec Elena. Et pour Kol... la réponse est juste en dessous ;) **

**Kassandra : J'ai vu que tu avais laissé une review pour le prologue et j'espère du coup que tu as également lu le chapitre 1 :) Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**{–-}**

_- Je t'ai manquée j'espère ?_

- Kol,,,

D'instinct, Elena recula de quelques pas, même si elle savait pertinemment que ça n'empêcherait pas l'originel de lui sauter dessus afin de la tuer.

Lorsque Damon vit Kol, il vint se placer directement devant Elena pour la protéger.

- Quel acte héroïque, fit Kol sarcastique. Il va néanmoins falloir que tu te pousses pour que je m'amuse un peu avec ta copine.

- Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, répliqua le vampire brun en affichant un air menaçant.

- Bien, après tout, je peux commencer par toi,

Sur ce, tel un prédateur, l'originel s'avança vers Damon qui faisait reculer Elena.

- Cours ! Lui cria-t-il.

La vampire ne se fit pas prier et détala pour aller se cacher au fond de la maison, la sortit étant bloquée par Kol.

- Elle peut toujours aller se cacher, mais je la retrouverai, dit ce dernier d'un air désinvolte. Ensuite je la torturerai, puis... je la tuerai, finit-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt s'asseoir tranquillement dans un fauteuil, un bon verre de bourbon à la main ? Tenta Damon avec ironie.

- Bien essayé, mais... non. La dernière fois que j'ai rendu une petite visite à ta copine et son cher frère, ils ont essayé de me tuer. Je les avais pourtant prévenus : ne tentez rien contre moi où ça va mal finir. Évidemment ils ne m'ont pas écouté. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'une petite vengeance me ferait le plus grand bien. Maintenant, fin de la discussion, l'heure de la revanche a sonné.

Damon attaqua en premier en poussant Kol de toute ses forces, qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face en laissant quelques fissures. L'originel, amusé et très excité, vint se poster à vitesse vampirique devant le vampire brun, et lui cassa le bras droit.

- Arggg ! se fit entendre le cri de Damon.

- Oups, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Tu peux toujours continuer, je suis très résistant, fit Damon le visage crispé par la douleur, tout en remettant son bras en place.

- Oh mais avec plaisir, il fallait demander ! Je vais donc procéder à l'arrachage de ton bras gauche maintenant.

Elena, qui s'était réfugiée dans une des chambres de l'étage, pensa soudainement qu'elle pouvait tout simplement sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper. Puis elle se souvint que Damon ne l'aurait pas laissée tomber, et préféra donc rester en cas d'extrême d'urgence.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Caroline, après avoir appris que Kol se trouvait lui aussi à Mystic Falls, s'empressa d'appeler Klaus. Une détonation, puis deux, puis trois. Finalement, il ne décrocha pas. La jolie blonde décida donc de se rendre directement chez lui.

Arrivée devant le Manoir, semblable à ce qu'il était dans ses souvenirs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois dans ce manoir, notamment pour demander une robe à Klaus, ou encore pour l'aider à vaincre l'emprise de Silas sur lui. Ces moments, bien que banals, avaient été agréables. Mais la vampire se reprit aussitôt, l'heure était grave. La vie de son amie était en jeu.

Elle toqua à la lourde porte en chêne, et fut accueillie par un originel au sourire charmeur.

- Je te manque déjà ? fit-il avec humour et gentillesse.

Cependant, Caroline ne succomba pas à son charme et l'apostropha.

- Aurais-tu omis de me préciser que Kol était venu avec toi ?!

- Ah, je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? dit-il innocemment. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- Je ne rigole pas Klaus ! Tu as autre chose à me dire pendant qu'on y est ?

A peine eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase, qu'une personne déboula dans le hall où ils se situaient.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'énerva celle-ci.

Caroline ouvrit grand sa bouche.

- Tu sais quoi, dit cette dernière, ne dis rien ma réponse est juste là.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il, j'ai oublié de préciser que Kol, Rebekah _et_ Elijah sont également venus.

Rebekah salua brièvement Caroline avant de retourner à ses occupations.

- Je pensais qu'on serait enfin tranquilles !

- Tu me vexes, Love, répliqua Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

Caroline se frotta le visage, exaspérée, comme pour se détendre. Et d'une voix calme mais ferme, implora l'originel :

- Peu importe, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'appeler Kol et de faire en sorte qu'il ne blesse pas Elena et Damon.

- Leur sort m'importe peu. Je me fiche bien de leur misérable petite vie.

Caroline en avait marre que Klaus ait toujours ce comportement d'indifférence envers les vies autres que celles dont il se préoccupait.

- S'il te plait Klaus, fais le pour moi… Tu sais très bien que je ne supporterais pas de perdre mes amis.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'hybride soupira et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de son frère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nik ? demanda Kol agacé d'être dérangé dans son activité._

- Je veux que tu rentres au manoir.

- _Je suis occupé. Je m'apprête à me défouler un peu. Je compte bien y laisser deux victimes._

Caroline frissona en entendant la voix sadique du cadet Mikaelson.

- Justement, laisses les tranquilles.

- _Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Et depuis quand tu te soucis de ces deux-là ?_ termina-t-il en brisant quelques os appartenant à Damon.

Ce dernier hurla de douleur, ne pouvant rien contre l'originel se tenant devant lui. Quant à la jolie blonde, elle lâcha une grimace de compassion et d'inquiétude. Klaus le vit et essaya de se faire plus persuasif.

- Kol, tu ramènes tes fesses ici. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher de force.

Finalement, l'originel soupira, énervé, mais se résigna à écouter son frère.

La jolie blonde, souffla de soulagement et gratifia Klaus d'un petit sourire.

- Si je l'ai fait, c'est bien pour toi.

Une fois cette phrase énoncée, un silence plus que gênant s'installa. Mais au plus grand bonheur de Caroline, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée… sur un vampire plutôt en colère.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu m'empêches de tuer le double Petrova et son toutou, Nik ! je commençais enfin à trouver notre retour intéressant.

Cependant il n'alla pas plus loin dans ces propos car il remarqua Caroline qui le regardait, un peu effrayée.

- Tiens donc, mais c'est Barbie fit celui-ci, avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça faisait longtemps.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, du moins c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était humaine. Le cadet des originels s'approcha d'elle doucement, savourant le plaisir de faire peur aux autres.

- Kol, je te conseille de reculer immédiatement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver de nouveau dans ton cercueil, une dague en argent dans le cœur.

- C'est bon, je vais pas lui faire de mal, je sais que c'est ta petite protégée. T'inquiète, le message est passé à force de t'entendre parler d'elle.

Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent de surprise : il parlait donc souvent d'elle ?

Klaus, quant à lui, faillit s'étouffer et montra à son frère que s'il ne déguerpissait pas dans l'instant suivant, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. En effet, celui-ci sortit du salon, en se retenant de pouffer.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, essaya de rattraper l'hybride.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, s'empressa d'ajouter Caroline. Je voudrais passer voir ma mère à l'hôpital.

- Attends, avant que tu partes, j'aimerais que tu me dises où est-ce que je pourrais trouver les deux sorciers dont tu m'as parlé, les jumeaux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des services à leur demander.

- Je crois qu'ils ont emménagé chez Tyler, répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Merci. Et au fait, ajouta-t-il en retenant la jeune vampire par le bras, j'attends avec impatience que tu me racontes ta nouvelle vie d'étudiante, termina-t-il avec son beau sourire.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Maintenant il faudrait que tu me lâche pour que je puisse bouger.

L'originel s'exécuta. Une fois sa belle sortie, il étira un large sourire : quel bonheur de la revoir enfin !

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Caroline arriva peu de temps après à l'hôpital. Elle passa la porte de chambre de sa mère, endormie.

Liz Forbes avait un teint affreusement pâle, des cernes creusées et des cheveux ternes. La jeune vampire eu mal au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Tout était présent pour lui rappeler que ça mère allait mourir dans peu de temps.

Caroline s'assit délicatement sur le lit et prit la main de Liz dans les siennes. Cette dernière ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sourit à la vue de sa fille.

- Caroline ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir. Depuis quand est tu rentrée ?

- Ce matin, avec Elena.

- Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

- Çà va, rassure-toi. Bon, maintenant, parle-moi un peu des dernières nouvelles à l'université.

Caroline évita d'aborder le retour des originels pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère et accélérer le processus.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi à se parler, jusqu'à ce que Liz ne tombe de fatigue et que Caroline se décide à rentrer chez elle.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Le soleil, éclatant comme la veille, répandait ses rayons dans tout Mystic Falls. Klaus était déjà réveillé depuis une demi-heure, écoutant son frère aîné lui raconter toute l'histoire de Kai, afin d'avoir plus de détails que Caroline ne lui en avait donnés. Les deux originels étaient installés devant l'îlot central de leur cuisine, buvant un peu de café.

- Franchement, se moqua Klaus, ils sont de vrais aimants à problèmes. Ils se sont tous plaint pendant des mois que notre fratrie était une catastrophe nucléaire qui allait tous les tuer, mais à peine nous sommes partis qu'il leur ait arrivé un paquet d'autres trucs bien pires.

- Que veux-tu…

- Pour tout te dire, cette situation m'amuse. Ils sont dans une belle galère, avec personne pour les aider. Ça ne va pas leur faire de mal de se débrouiller un peu tous seuls pour une fois.

- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de leur donné un coup de pouce ? Tu ne laisserais tout de même pas Caroline seule face à ce gamin dérangé ? ajouta Elijah avec un petit sourire destiné à agacer son frère.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Ne commence pas. Je ne les aiderai pas… sauf Caroline, évidemment. Bref, on s'éloigne du sujet principal. Donc pour récapituler : Kai est un ado sociopathe tout droit sorti des années 1990, faisant parti d'un clan de sorcier très puissant, qui a tué toute sa famille (en prenant soin de laisser sa sœur jumelle en vie) pour s'attribuer tout le pouvoir et devenir le chef du clan en question. Le père de ce type n'est pas franchement mieux puisqu'il a fait une ribambelle d'enfants pour pouvoir tomber sur des jumeaux, qui devront fusionner afin qu'un seul ne reste en vie et devienne leader du clan Gemini. Bref, Kai a été enfermé dans une sorte de prison qui est en fait la répétition continuelle d'une journée de 1994. Bonnie s'est retrouvée enfermée dans cet enfer avec Damon, ils sont restés ensembles quatre mois avant que la petite sorcière ne renvoie Salvatore dans le vrai monde ainsi que ses pouvoirs enfermés dans un ours en peluche. Mais il s'avère que Kai, est maintenant lui aussi libre, revenu fraichement dans son corps d'ados, et muni de tout le pouvoir qui empêchait autrefois de passer la frontière de Mystic Falls.

- Tu as tout juste.

- La situation est critique, dit-il sombrement. Oh mais attends, reprit-il avec son sourire sadique, je m'en fiche !

- Effectivement, on a mieux à faire. A ce propos, tu ne devais pas aller voir des sorciers pour nous aider à vaincre notre mère ?

- Si, mais je voulais me mettre à la page avant et être sûr que ce cher Kai ne puisse pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et maintenant je suis fixé : on est tranquilles. Tout ce qu'il veut est une histoire de fusion et tout le tralala avec sa famille. Et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est Bonnie Bennet. Donc en principe, on devrait pouvoir vivre dans la même ville sans se marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi ?

- Elijah, m'as-tu bien regardé ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? Les gens ont peur de moi rien qu'en entendant mon prénom. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai une paire de jumeaux à interroger.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Liv et Luke étaient arrivés le matin même à Mystic Falls pour y passer les vacances également. Tyler les avait accueillis chez lui avec Matt et Jeremy. Matt était parti avec Enzo on ne savait où et Jeremy était au manoir Salavatore avec Damon et Elena qui se remettaient de la venue inattendue de Kol. Le loup et les jumeaux étaient donc réunis dans la demeure Lockwood, Liv blottie contre le torse de son petit ami, allongés dans le canapé, et Luke assit dans un fauteuil étudiant un grimoire et réfléchissant à la situation actuelle qui incluait son frère revenu de son enfer personnel. La demeure était calme, mais quelqu'un vint troubler ce moment en toquant à la porte. Tyler fronça les sourcils mais se dit qu'il s'agissait peut être de Caroline ou Elena. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit Klaus nonchalamment posté devant lui, un « o » se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Tiens, le petit louveteau, ça faisait longtemps. Pour ma part, tu ne m'as manqué du tout et je ne supporte toujours pas ta face, mais rassure toi, aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance ! répondit l'originel avec son sourire moqueur. Je suis juste venu pour parler avec ta copine et son frère.

- Dans tes rêves ! Plus tu seras loin d'eux, mieux ils se porteront.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda la jeune sorcière en question qui venait de faire son apparition à côté de Tyler.

- Liv je présume ? Moi c'est Klaus Mikaelson.

Elle soupira.

- Ah oui, le _fameux _Klaus Mikaelson.

- Ouf tu me rassures ! Je commençais à me dire qu'on me connaissait de moins en moins.

- Ma mère me racontait des histoire de la famille originelle quand j'étais petite.

- Les traditions ne se perdent pas à ce que je vois, tant mieux ! Passons. Je suis venu te voir pour te proposer un marché. Non en fait, je rectifie, tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai besoin que tu recommences le sort qui envoie dans l'espèce de prison de ton psychopathe de frère pour ramener Bonnie à la vie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette sorcière ? Si elle est dans ce monde c'est pour une raison. Laissez là où elle est. Et puis de toute façon je ne peux pas refaire le sort pour plusieurs raisons : d'une, Kai m'a pris plein de pouvoir et d'énergie quand il est revenu et de deux, il risquerait de me retrouver en localisant ma magie si j'en fais sur un trop long terme.

- Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment : tu n'as pas le choix. De plus, tu as un frère pour t'aider. Vous n'avez qu'à faire le sort à deux.

- J'ai dit non ! Je ne referai pas ce stupide sort, trouvez-vous une autre sorcière ! Cria Liv pendant que Tyler avançait d'un pas menaçant vers l'orginel en se postant devant sa copine, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de passer le seuil de la porte.

S'en fut trop des paroles de la sorcière blonde. Klaus s'approcha vivement et empoigna le loup par le col afin de le plaquer au sol.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire louveteau ! Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse ce matin et je me suis dis que je te tuerais un peu plus tard, mais finalement, la date est avancée.

Liv, restée à l'intérieur pour être en sécurité sortit de la maison et lança un anévrisme à l'hybride qui se mit la tête entre les mains mais se reprit très vite.

- Il va falloir faire mieux petite sorcière !

Il se releva mais fut projeté dans les airs par Luke qui venait prendre part à la bagarre. Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, en deux temps trois mouvements l'originel s'était relevé et les avait attrapés pour les envoyer une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Tyler était de nouveau allongé par terre, incapable de bouger et retenu par... une main plongée près de son cœur !

Mais au moment où l'instant fatal était censé arriver, une voix que Klaus reconnaissait entre mille s'éleva dans les airs.

- Klaus ! Arrête !

- Caroline... réussi à articuler Tyler toujours sous l'emprise de l'hybride.

- Tu es pitoyable, lâcha Klaus. Demander l'aide d'une femme ? Non mais vraiment, c'est désespérant, finit-il en ignorant Caroline qui avait des yeux exorbités de peur que la catastrophe ne se produise.

Si Klaus regardait la jeune femme, il ne pourrait se résigner à tuer le loup. Il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser ses yeux implorants et effrayés. Il décida donc d'assouvir sa colère quand l'événement prit une tournure différente.

- Je vais le faire ! Cria Liv à présent désespérée, je vais faire le sort mais lâchez-le !

L'originel sortit son sourire victorieux : il avait encore réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa donc le loup tranquille avant de se relever.

- Parfait, lâcha-t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Caroline incrédule après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. De quel sort s'agit-il ?

Alors Klaus tourna sa tête vers elle et élargit son sourire radieux :

- Nous allons ramener Bonnie.

{–-}

**Vous l'aurez compris, Bonnie va bientôt revenir ;) Pour ce qui est du passage entre Caroline et sa mère, je n'étais pas inspirée du tout. Donc il est vrai qu'il est très court, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. **

**Je tiens également à préciser que, comme vous avez pu le constater, l'histoire sera centrée sur la mission des originels envers leur mère et surtout sur le Klaroline. Ne vous attendez donc pas à voir toute l'histoire de l'ascendant, Jo, du Bonkai (désolée, je sais que ce couple est plutôt en vogue en ce moment), etc... D'ailleurs, certains personnages n'apparaîtront pas ou très peu, n'ayant pas la place pour eux. J'ai aussi finalement décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de Carenzo, préférant privilégier le Klaroline ;)**

**Et ça y est, Kol est de retour ! Il va faire des siennes et seras, comme à son habitude, bourré d'humour (c'est justement ce qu'on aime chez lui, non?). **

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : un drame, des larmes et des câlins.**

**Des idées ? ;) **

**Sue ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! **

**xxx Bisous xxx**


End file.
